


House of Cards

by Simulacrum



Series: Undertale x Readers [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluffish, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im really bad at puns, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Being Sans, Tags Are Hard, reader has no identified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simulacrum/pseuds/Simulacrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing leads to another after an oh so precious creation of yours crumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House of Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've been on a Grillby hype lately, like this precious cinnamon roll is doodled every where in my homework and notes and bits and pieces of stories are scatterer in my notebook I couldn't help myself **o k a y**.  
>  Also I might've typed this on my phone so.  
> (N/n)= nickname

A familiar groan crept past your lips as you simple stared at the fallen remains that was once your magnificent house of cards layered out messily in front of you on the countertop. Your eyes slowly began to drift off to the side in favor of glaring at the blue jacketed skeleton that was seated next to you and whom was currently snickering at your failure. Your face began to scrunch up into a scowl the more you kept your gaze on him and his snickering began to die down, leaving you to simply stare at the white dots he called "pupils" that were amongst the black abysses that were his eye sockets. His pupils darted off to the side, an uncomfortable silence fell on the two of you before a certain crackling sound began to raise ever so slightly in volume off to your opposite side, causing your glare to shift over to the bartender. His shoulders were currently rising and falling as he chuckled, however when you made eye contact with him his head turned away and his hand shot up to his face as his fire shot up before falling back downwards, giving you the indication that he had just preformed a fake cough. Your glare promptly turned into a scowl as the bartender turned his attention back to polishing a glass.

That damn card house took you nearly two hours of intense focus and..and strategy. Yeah, strategy! Careful planning! How dare they laugh at you!  
Suddenly the skeleton next to you shifted, leaning against the bar with his arms propped up onto the bar, your attention drifted back to him and he smugly grinned.

_Oh no._

"aw, common (n/n), why don't you..." He began and your face twisted this way and that. He better not.  
"Sans, don't you dare finish that sentence." You interrupted.

Short pause.

"..lighten up?" 

Cue an undeniably, unattractive and loud snort from non other than yourself.

You abruptly raised from your stool, launching yourself at the slightly shorter skeleton, alarming both the bartender and Sans himself a bit. Sans' eye sockets widened. 

How? you have no idea, you stopped questioning the logic of things a long time ago and declared that the reason for everything was simply and blantantly "magic". 

Also because that was the reason every single one of your friends always gave you.

The Skeleton simply vanished when he realized that he was falling backwards off the bar stool, leaving what seemed like a few pixels behind.  
Which you fell through and onto the floor, your face firmly planted down, and a gust of wind leaving your lungs. 

Oh thank god it was only you three here.

You groaned again before hearing a rushed pair of footsteps heading in your direction and before you knew it, a pair of warm hand wrapped themselves around your arms, helping you up. You looked up and was surprised to see the bartender as he helped you steadily to your feet.

" Thanks Grillby." You huffed out with a small smile, earning a slight raise of the already large and crackling fires emitting from the top of his head.  
A blush slowly crept its way onto your face once you realized he was not letting go.

"U-uh, I'm fine Grillbz, I promise." You stuttered out, your eyes drifting away as you went to move out of his grasp. However, he still didn't let go.

"U-um." 

This was getting awkward. Was why he just staring at you like that? Was he silently looking over you and checking for more injuries? He usually did that so you just assumed that was what he was doing. Your eyes slowly went back up to his face.  
A light blue spread out across where you had assumed his cheeks would be.

_Oh. ___

Was he..blushing?  
Yeah that was definitely a blush.

"Grilby, I-" you were cut short as he leaned closer, and frankly you were stunned when you felt something press against your lips.

Wait, he actually had a mouth? 

You'd never seen him eat or so much as drink, but now you're finding out that the fire elemental had an actual pair of lips.

Huh, who woulda thunk.

Wait, that wasn't the issue here- 

But before you knew it, you were kissing him back, closing your eyes and he loosened his grip on your arms. 

"whew, is it gettin' hot in here or is it just me?" 

Grillby pulled away way too soon for your liking, startled by the punster that was Sans as he reappeared on the bar top, sitting there, a lazy grin on his face as he waggled his eyebrows(?). 

Grillby was quick to retreat back behind the bar in an extremely flustered state and pushed through a door that was labeled "kitchen". 

After a moment or two of you simply staring at the spot where the fire monster had been, it suddenly occurred to you.

Grillby kissed you.

Grillby. Kissed you.

It had also occurred to you that Sans interrupted the both of you.

Your head slowly turned to his direction and his grin slightly faultered a bit at seeing your surprisingly calm state.

Just then he knew he wasn't safe.

" uuhh. huh, well-" he vanished, leaving more pixels behind, soon enough they fizzed away as well and your posture straightened.

 

Right.  
Well, time to go console a flustered bartender.

Shuffling over behind the bar, you pushed open the same door the miniature sun had went through in order to avoid further embarrassment. You peeked in. "Grillby?" You called.

No answer.

You poked your head in and called out once more, your eyes scanning the small kitchen.

"Grillby?" 

You jumped backwards when Grillby suddenly appeared in front of you, his flames were low and dimmed out as he stepped forward and pushed passed you in order to leave the confining space. You turned around, following him like a lost puppy and it seemed as though he was looking around, possibly for Sans. He stopped in his tracks, causing you to bump into him from behind. Quickly muttering an apology you took a step backwards as he turned around, a faint blue blush reappearing on his cheeks. He took a moment before standing up straight, pushing up his glasses annnnd-

"...I'm terribly sorry."

You gaped at him.

"...for my previous actions.."

Honestly, you were pretty sure your eyes were about to burst out of your head.

"..I wouldn't blame you if you never forgave me.."

Pause.

"What." You blurted out. Grillby just talked. Said monster immediately began to frantically throw his hands around, signing things like a maniac. You could easily make out a few things from his episode- 

'I'm so sorry!'

'You hate me, don't you?'

'I shouldn't of suddenly kissed you like that!'

That's when you shook your head, stepping forward and catching his flailing hands, cupping them in yours and ceasing them from any further movements. 

His voice was extremely quiet and soft, it kind of reminded you of smoke.

"Calm down." You laughed. "I love your voice." Grillby's blush lightened at your words, it seemed like it would almost turn white.  
Almost.

You gave a big smile and Grillby seemed slightly confused that you were reacting to his voice and completely ignoring the fact that he had just kissed you mere minutes ago.

"Now," you began, releasing one of his hands, raising your free one up to his collar.

"I'd like to finish what you started, if you don't mind."

You finished, pulling him down to reconnect your lips with his. His fire raised and brightened, loud crackling filling the quiet bar. 

After a a bit you parted so that you could breathe.  
Also, let's be honest, you couldn't help the next thing that came out of your mouth.

"You..brightened my night."

...

...

...

"...You ruined the moment."


End file.
